1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners in general and in particular to sliders which are lockable in place on the slide fastener by positioning the pull tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes some examples, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,852, of pull tabs having some supports for locking cam surfaces. It has been a problem with such devices however in that they are subject to great variances in their shapes due to difficulties in their manufacture and that they sometimes fail due to their weak attachment to the main body of the pull tab. It is a problem in pull tabs generally that they are subject to warping or bending from torsional loads as well as extreme crushing from transverse loads. Other sliders including cam members with some manner of supporting the cam members in place are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,075, No. 2,978,773 and No. 3,018,534.